


The 1,000,476th Best Kiss In the History of Kisses, AKA, The One That Left Them All Behind

by micehell



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have to say that nothing says romance like a daring prison break."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 1,000,476th Best Kiss In the History of Kisses, AKA, The One That Left Them All Behind

Later they called it the St. Valentine's Day Massacre, another Allied States' theft of US history. But Robert just called it a mission.

And the mission had always come first with him. Always. It had cost him his wife and kids, to the point that even now, knowing what they did, they only loved him in an intellectual way. An acknowledgement of what he was to them, rather than any deeper feeling for _him_. 

He'd told himself that that mission had to come first this time, too. Told himself that. And then made sure that the mission was what he knew he intended to do, rather than anything Beck and the others had come up with. 

It had been worth it, when he'd got Jake out. All smiles and laughs, even with his body so thin Robert was afraid he'd disappear if he turned sideways. Even with blood on his teeth, blood against his prison pale complexion. Red and white, red and white. "Holiday colors."

Robert didn't know why he said it out loud, because Jake was many things, but psychic wasn't one of them. But Jake, as always, surprised him. "That's right, Cupid. And I have to say that nothing says romance like a daring prison break."

He leaned up, body shaking with even that much effort, and kissed Robert softly. Robert tasted blood, and the sour taste that people who'd been starved seemed to pick up, like their breath had gone stale from lack of food. The kiss was sweet all the same.

Jake leaned back in the Jeep's seat, slightly winded, smiling again. "I'm not wearing any lacy lingerie, though, not even for you."

Robert drove them back to the almost-safety of their camp, laughing for the first time in six weeks.


End file.
